


The Protector

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn’t like it when people speak badly about his loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

"Geez, you’re such an idiot."

"Shut up, I don’t need you lecturing me."

"I wouldn’t need to lecture you if you weren’t such an idiot!"

Aomine hissed, wincing as a cotton swab soaked with antiseptics pressed against an open cut right below his eye. “Ow! Be careful!”

Kagami frowned, glaring at Aomine who felt the need to grab his wrist and hold his arm at bay with a pout forming over his slightly swollen lip. “Will you just shut up?”

Aomine complied, though his frown deepened and his eyes shifted away from Kagami’s gaze. As the swab returned to his face, he shut his eye instinctively, trying to ignore the sting of the medicine being pressed against his cut.

“I can’t believe you.”

“I don’t need you lecturing me,  _mom_.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you had more common sense!”

Aomine scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as Kagami placed the swab on the table and picked up a band aid. Removing it from its wrapper, Kagami stretched the small, sticky bandage across Aomine’s cheek. Smoothing it down with his thumb, he cupped Aomine’s cheek for a moment.

Aomine remained silent, watching as that stern red gaze softened the longer he stared at Aomine’s lips.

“Kagami…”

“Just shut up, Aomine.” Kagami’s thumb ran down his cheek and across his lower lip. Aomine winced, hissing just a bit when the force of his thumb caused his lip to sting. Before he could complain again, Kagami leaned in, gently pressing their lips together.

The kiss was soft, ghosting across his own tenderly. Aomine could tell that Kagami was trying not to hurt him further, but it only served to annoy him as Kagami’s sweet lips molded against his own, sending a wave of desire washing through him. He wanted to touch him, to feel him, to remind him that Aomine’s injuries weren’t for nothing.

However, he knew that now was not the time to act on those urges.

Letting his eyes slide shut, Aomine allowed Kagami’s lips to press against his. Kagami’s tongue slid out of his mouth and across Aomine’s bottom lip, not asking for entrance but in a soothing manner. He lapped at the swollen part of Aomine’s lip and soon his kisses were focused solely on the raised flesh.

“Kagami…”

“Why did you do it?”

Aomine frowned, turning his head away from Kagami’s wandering kisses. He felt those lips glide across his bandage, along his temple, and down his cheek.

“Why?” Kagami repeated, dropping his head down on Aomine’s shoulder.

“I didn’t like what they were saying about you.”

“You don’t have to fight my battles for me,  _Ahomine_.”

“I wanted to.”

“Aomine…”

Kagami trailed off when Aomine’s arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “It’s done, Kagami.”

Kagami sighed, his body relaxing into Aomine’s hold. He remained silent for a moment, listening to the sound of Aomine’s heart beating gently in his chest. “Idiot.”

“I know.”

“Why do you have to pick fights with everyone?”

“They started it.”

Kagami could feel Aomine’s fingers sliding through his hair. “They didn’t do anything.”

“They hurt you.”

Kagami pinched Aomine’s side. “They can’t hurt me, Aomine. I have you.”

“Well, I didn’t like it.”

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine’s waist, pulling him even closer. “You’re such an idiot.”

“But you love me for it.”

Kagami glanced up, noticing the hint of pink spreading across Aomine’s cheeks as he avoided Kagami’s gaze. “Heh… Yeah.” Kagami chuckled, pressing a kiss on the underside of Aomine’s chin. “I love you for it.”


End file.
